


Summer Sons

by tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Relationships, Incest, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose enjoys a summer's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedneighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/gifts).



> I'm gross. That is all.

Roose Bolton reclines in the shade, sipping on a refreshing drink of lemon water, watching his boys at their play. He is seated on a white wicker chair, his body cradled in the plush cushions.  He purchased this lawn set two years ago and is pleased that it remains in pristine condition.  Domeric is a dutiful son and pulls the furniture under the porch overhang when the sun is high and before every summer storm, so it doesn’t fade. Sometimes he even convinces Ramsay to help him.

Roose had his reservations about taking his bastard son into his home when his mother threw him out, but now he is pleased with his decision.  Domeric’s influence has done wonders for his younger brother’s unruly temperament. He hopes in time, Ramsay will spend all his time with his elder sibling and cast off that unpleasant Heke.

The Bolton patriarch sets his glass on the table. The temperature has climbed passed eighty today, but it is cool in the shade.  Roose can’t abide sweating.  He watches condensation trickle down the sides of his drink, then returns his gaze to his sons.

He had bought the house with the built-in pool. Domeric had been pleased; every summer he would rise early to swim laps.  Roose, himself an earlier riser, would hear the initial splash as his eldest dove into the cool water.  He would pull the curtains aside and watch Domeric’s lean form cut cleanly through the water, like a knife through butter.

Domeric shouts as Ramsay shoots a jet of water from between his teeth, catching Domeric full in the face.  In retaliation, Domeric grabs his brother by the shoulders and forces his head under.

They are so different, his two boys. Domeric looks like an otter when he swims; he glides, and his body is smooth, compact… supple, yet strong. Ramsay is more like the seals Roose once saw, when he traveled to San Francisco on business. Always vying for attention, competing with his big brother.  He is bulkier than Domeric and moves through the water with less grace, but finesse is not entirely absent.  In time he’ll learn. 

Both their swim trunks look a size or two too small, Roose observes.  His lips pull down momentarily.  It’s odd; he could have sworn he sent Ramsay to the mall for the purpose of updating their swimwear for the new season.  Perhaps he should check his credit card statement…

But not right now.  He may prefer the cold, but the summertime does have certain merits.


End file.
